<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Future For Us by Ellies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620858">No Future For Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellies/pseuds/Ellies'>Ellies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alpha Damen and Laurent (ABO Captive Prince AU) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Damianos, Alpha Laurent, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fisting, Barebacking, Bottom Damianos, Hook-Up, I will write more of this universe, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, No Condoms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Unhappy Ending, Unsafe Sex, sort of open ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellies/pseuds/Ellies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alpha man never lowers himself to be fucked by another alpha. That's what he's always been taught. But when he meets Laurent in a club, Damen feels a desire he's never felt in his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alpha Damen and Laurent (ABO Captive Prince AU) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Future For Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His hair shone under the club's artificial lights. He seemed almost an ethereous beauty, a mystical creature manifested only in his eyes. His short blonde hair was dyed purple as he sipped his drink, sitting alone at one of the tables in the corner. Damen couldn't take his eyes off him. The air of the room was heavy, full of scents, alpha, beta and omega that mixed with alcohol, and it was almost unbearable. He took a long sip of his drink without ever looking away from the masculine beauty not far from him. He leaned against the counter with his back, licking his lips and savoring the drops of gin left over his skin. </p><p>Damen wondered how such a person could be alone. He was too beautiful, too particular, almost untouchable, but magnetic, as if he would challenge you to touch him and then throw you away. He showed himself as a challenge, and maybe that's why Damen was so attracted to him. He had always preferred a challenge to a simple and safe victory.<br/>
He wanted to get closer. Offering him a drink and asking for his name, touching his skin and breathing his scent, the unique smell that distinguished him from all over the world, and he was sure it would drive him crazy.</p><p>He turned to put the drink on the counter and, when he turned again, he was gone. Damen felt his heart sink into his chest, disappointment pervaded him and he leaned heavily on the counter, sighing. He really wanted to get to know him, have the opportunity to outrun his skin, taste his lips, squeeze him to himself until the morning.<br/>
He decided to pay and leave. He would spend the night alone in his apartment, as he had done for almost a year now. After breaking up with Jokaste he had never had the desire to be with anyone else, until this evening. But the young man was too charming, exactly his type, blond, tall and unattainable. </p><p>When he left the room, he took a breath of fresh air, hoping that the air would bring down the mix of scents that had glued to his skin. He hated clubs just for that, they smelled like excitement and drunkenness, he hated having the smell of a stranger on him. Damen had always been very sensitive to scents, both positive and negative. One of his favorite things was the soothing scent of his stepmother, who for so many years had replaced that of his mother he had never had the chance to know. The omega woman had been an important figure in his life, and although they were not related, he regarded her as his biological mother.  She was able to calm him down with her scent, as he embraced him after a bad dream, or after a broken heart. Similarly, he had always hated the scent of his brother Kastor when he came home drunk, because it also changed his natural smell, and he seemed to be unable to recognize him anymore.</p><p>He had also hated the scent of his brother on Jokaste, when he had discovered them in bed together and she had followed him, stopping him by the arm, her bittersweet smell ruined by Kastor's acidic and strong notes.</p><p>He was lost in his thoughts, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, and almost did not notice another scent approaching him. It was fresh, like mint and lime, but there was something bitter underneath, something he couldn't identify. When he opened his eyes, he saw that the owner of that scent was the same man he had watched all evening. He was staring at him with his blue eyes, beautiful even when illuminated by the yellow lights of the streetlights, beautiful though slightly veiled by alcohol. </p><p>"You've been staring at me all night," said the young man, one hand resting on his side. "It would have been more interesting if you had actually spoken to me, "<br/>
Damen was thrilled by him, by his warm but young voice, by the fact that now they were <i>actually</i> talking. "It didn't look like you wanted to be disturbed," he said, walking away from the wall and standing straight in front of him. It surpassed him in height by at least ten centimeters, if not more. </p><p>"You're right, I didn't want to," the man said. "But you want me, and I want you," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and perhaps it was.<br/>
Damen stepped towards him, and all he could hear was the smell of alpha that the boy emanated, intoxicating, which left him almost breathless. He closed his eyes, breathing slowly, trying to stabilize his breath. It had never happened to him before, he had never experienced anything vaguely sexual towards another alpha, and he should never have. The desire that the other emanated was palpable, however, and he was not disturbed by the fact that if anyone saw them they could be in trouble. His strong scent made Damen hard into his pants.</p><p>"We should get away from here," Damen said. "If you want to come with me, of course"<br/>
The boy clasped his lips for a second before passing his tongue over them, and nodded. Damen wasted no time and took him by the hand, dragging him to his car. He had to struggle with every fiber of his body not to kiss him, not to touch him there and now, despite there being no one on the street, at one o'clock in the morning, apart from the people coming out of the premises.</p><p>The journey home was tense and full of expectations, and Damen was happy to live alone, in a detached house, because as soon as they got out of the car parked in the garage, Damen took the man's face in his hands and kissed him hard. The other slide his hands on his back, clutching his fingers on his skin as he responded to the kiss intensely, playing with his tongue. </p><p>"Tell me your name," Damen whispered on his lips, before kissing him again, this time depositing damp kisses on his neck, making the young man moan beneath him.<br/>
"Laurent," he sighed, pushing his pelvis against his and making Damen moan against his skin. He repeated his name a couple of times, trying to pronounce the final letters in the right way, and then whispered his name in his ear.<br/>
Laurent sighed, and took him by the hand, moving him slightly away from himself. "Bring me upstairs, <i>Damianos</i>," Laurent said, and Damen almost growled possessively to the sound of his name on his lips.</p><p>When they arrived in the bedroom, Laurent pushed him onto the huge bed in the middle of the room, and began to undress him almost in despair. At one point, Damen grabbed him by the hips and turned the situation around, gently biting his neck as he caressed him everywhere, his legs, his hips, his soft hair. They were both alpha, but Damen was much taller and much wider than Laurent, and managed to keep him under himself, even though the other struggled to free himself from his grip.<br/>
It was electrifying, a new game for both of them, and both got harder and harder with every minute that went by. At one point  Damen began to untie the boy's pants and was overwhelmed by the masculine smell of his erection struggling to be freed from his boxers. Damen climbed up, and stripped him completely before taking all his length into his mouth.</p><p>Laurent was big, and he was delicious, and Damen loved sucking cocks. He caught it in his mouth until the tip hit his throat, and Damen swallowed, his gag reflex non-existent. Laurent groaned and stuck his hands in his hair, holding him still and slowly fucking his mouth, while Damen stroked his thighs and the spot where his perineum became anus. Damen desperately wanted to stick a finger inside him, but they hadn't talked about it, and he didn't know if Laurent was willing to get fucked, so he kept holding his hands on his thighs and continued to suck and lick his penis, paying special attention to his frenulum, making him scream with pleasure.</p><p>When he broke away, it was with a loud pop, and for a moment he just looked at the other, lying on the bed only with his shirt on, his eyes half open and dark with pleasure.<br/>
“Damianos," he said, sighing. "I want – can I fuck you?"</p><p>Damen had never bottomed. He had only had relationships with omegas, some betas occasionally, and none of them had ever wanted to fuck him. The moment Laurent spoke, he realized it was all he wanted.</p><p>"Yes, Laurent, yes- please," he groaned, kissing him hard and grinding on him, still fully clothed. His erection was painful, forced into his tight jeans, and he sighed with pleasure when Laurent took him off his clothes.</p><p>"You're so handsome, Damianos..." Laurent muttered, kissing his neck, chest and abdomen as he went down to untie his pants. When he removed his boxers, his erection snapped upwards, red and wet. Damen groaned and took it in his hand, moving it slowly. Touching himself under Laurent's excited gaze was too much, and Damen was afraid he would come right away if he moved his hand too much. "You're so big," Laurent said, his grin perceptible even in his voice.</p><p>Damen smiled, and stretched out to take the lubricant he kept in the bedside drawer. He gave it to Laurent and relaxed on the bed while Laurent covered his finger with lubricant. The first touch on his rim was electric, and  Damen jerked, moaning aloud. "Fuck, Laurent, it's so intense," he sighed, slightly arching his back to the new contact.<br/>
"I want to fuck you hard, Damianos, you have no idea how much I want to get inside you and fuck you until I make you scream my name," he said, and at the same moment he curved a finger inside him, rubbing heavily against his prostate. Damen <i>actually </i>screamed his name, along with other obscenities.</p><p>When his eyes opened again, Laurent was looking at him, his pupils dilated, and his breath was uneven. Damen understood it, he knew he was holding back from fucking him there and now, and he was holding back just because he only had one finger inside him, and his body didn't produce natural lubricant like an excited omega would. Laurent should have him opened it with three, even four fingers to keep him from feeling any pain.  </p><p>Damen smiled and pushed down on his finger, letting him know he wanted more. Laurent cursed softly and removed his finger, inserting two more lubricated ones almost immediately. He began to move them at a frantic pace and although they burned slightly, Damen adored the feeling, the clutch of his fingertips against that delicious spot within him, that made him see stars and scream with pleasure, leaking precum from the tip of his cock.</p><p>Laurent inserted another finger, and Damen felt so full, so incredibly full, and could not imagine that he could have anything else inside him. But Laurent did not stop moving, and to add lubricant and, after what seemed hours, after his almost delirious <i>‘another one’</i>, Laurent had four fingers inside of his body.</p><p>"Damianos..." Laurent said, bending over him and kissing him passionately. The young man barely moved his fingers, scissoring them slightly. He looked at him in the eyes and Damen immediately understood and closed his eyes, moaning and nodding frantically.</p><p>"God, yes, Laurent, please give me your fist," he said, and he screamed as Laurent slowly slipped in his thumb, stretching him impossibly. They were both panting, their erections painful and aching to be touched. None of them moved to touch them, though. Laurent barely moved his fist and Damen felt tears build up at the corners of his eyes, because of the intensity of the sensations he was feeling.</p><p>"Laurent, fuck, I've never felt anything like that, I never thought I could feel that way," he groaned, as the other rubbed incessantly against his prostate.</p><p>"I'm going to fuck you so well, Damianos, you have no idea how much I want to bury inside you and make you come with my dick... I'll make you feel so good, I'll make you feel like you've never felt," Laurent said, slowly removing his fist, one finger at a time, leaving Damen open and needy.</p><p>Laurent removed the lubricant cap and poured a generous amount of it over his erect member, aligning himself with Damen's opening and slowly sliding inside of him. He was so open that it was not difficult to get the tip in, and then he suddenly entered with a single push. Damen arched his back and moaned noisily, tilting his head backwards, when he felt the tip of Laurent's cock pressing on his prostate.</p><p>Laurent paused for a few seconds to savor the feeling of Damen's body around him. Although he had opened him, he wrapped his cock in a delicious way, clutched it with his hot, lubricated flesh, and couldn't believe he was really buried in the body of another alpha, when relationships, especially sexual ones, were considered illicit, a taboo, something to be ashamed of. Masculinity for alpha men, as it was said, was almost sacred, and no one would be penetrated by another person, let alone another dominant alpha, who would subdue him.</p><p>But they were loving it. Both, at that moment, were sure that they would not want to do anything but that, they would not want to be anywhere else. </p><p>When Laurent began to move, he did so slowly. He slid out until he left only the tip inside, then pushed hard until he was buried to the base, in a slow but vigorous pace. Damen was moaning at every movement, the words abandoned in favor of a cascade of moans that were music to Laurent's ears.</p><p>"You're so beautiful, like this... I don't want to get out of your body ever again, I want to stay inside you forever..." whispered Laurent, stroking Damen's cheek and starting to fuck him faster, in response to his groans.</p><p>Damianos put a hand on his neglected member, but Laurent slapped his hand away. "No," he ordered, taking his hands and blocking them over his head. "Don't move, I want you to come untouched."</p><p>Damen groaned noisily, turning his eyes backwards as Laurent constantly slammed into his prostate, without stopping for a second. Laurent began to pant above him, heavily, his hands now on his hips to fuck him harder and harder.</p><p>"Damianos-- I'm going to," he said, and Damen understood what he was going to say because he felt his member's base start to swell. Laurent wanted to knot him.<br/>
Damianos had never been a difficult person to please, especially when it came to sex. He was only a man, and he could not say no to his partner. So, when he heard Laurent's knot start to get stuck on his rim, he started to beg.</p><p>"Laurent, yes, yes, <i>please give me your knot, please come inside me</i>," he screamed, at the same time as Laurent moaned desperately.</p><p>"Damianos, I can't- I can't take it out anymore if you don't-  <i>god Damianos, you're so tight,  Damianos,  Damianos</i>..."</p><p>They looked like two mad men, and Damen felt some tears run down his cheeks as Laurent's knot buried deep inside him, and Laurent came with a cry, filling him with his seed, warm and thick. Damen was surprised he was actually able to feel Laurent come, and wondered if it was so overwhelming for omegas to be knotted. For Damen, it certainly was.<br/>
Laurent stood firm above him, slumped for a moment on his body, catching his breath. When he stood on his elbows, Laurent smiled, and Damen swore that he had never seen anything more beautiful than this man, with red cheeks and damp lips and hair stuck to his sweaty forehead.<br/>
Laurent moved a little inside of him and closed his eyes, moaning. He heard Laurent come again, and moved towards him, constantly pressing on his hypersensitive prostate and almost making him scream. </p><p>"You're so tight, Damianos. I can feel every part of you," he sighed, making small movements, since he was unable to get out. "I'm going to make you come so hard that you'll forget everything else," he said, and moved again, and again, until they were both coming, together.</p><p>Damen screamed and arched his back, coming as never before. His vision whitened and he lost conception of how long he came, overstimulated by Laurent who never stopped moving within him.<br/>
When he opened his eyes again, Laurent was above him, motionless, but from his expression and feeling within him Damen realized that he was coming again. <i>For the third time.</i> He felt almost jealous, wishing to be the one who had fucked Laurent, who had buried his knot inside him to experience those intense emotions, but Laurent moved and touched him, and Damen screamed with pleasure and thought that this was not bad at all either. </p><p>Laurent positioned himself so that both were comfortable lying down, and began to caress his hair, sliding his hands between his dark curls. Damen broke the silence after a while.</p><p>"Have you ever done that? With another alpha, I mean," he asked, closing his eyes and sighing, his whole body relaxed. Laurent shook his head, before remembering that Damen could not see him.</p><p>"No, not that there are many alphas willing to do it..." answered Laurent, sliding his hands over Damen's chest and abdomen. When he got to his belly, he stopped suddenly, and when Damen opened his eyes, he understood the reason. His belly, normally flat, was slightly swollen, almost imperceptibly, but Damen could see the difference, and apparently so could Laurent. Damen heard Laurent spasm inside him and squeezed him as he came again, pushing himself against him and making him moan.</p><p>"I had never... knotted no one else before. I barely had sex with other omegas," Laurent confessed after a while. "I had never experienced such intense sensations, it is as if your body is pushing me to come more and more, to breed you, even if rationally I know that we will not be able to do it. Fucking instinct," he said, at the end, with a laugh.</p><p>Damen moaned, nodding. "It's sexy, to feel you come so much that you make me swell. It's strangely exciting," he said, putting his hand on his member and getting him hard again.</p><p>Laurent moved his hand slowly and painfully until Damen came a second time, exhausted and pleased, and they both slipped unconsciously into their sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>When they woke up, it was morning. Laurent was the first to open his eyes, disturbed by the sunlight, and as soon as he moved, he heard his flaccid member slip out of Damen's anus with a wet noise. His movements woke Damianos, who turned to him and smiled at him.</p><p>"Good morning, sweetheart," he whispered, and stretched out to kiss him on the lips. Laurent closed his eyes and circled his neck with his arms, responding lazily to the kiss.<br/>
They parted with a smile, but when he moved, Damen grimaced.</p><p>"I need a shower. I feel your sperm run down my legs and I assure you it's not very pleasant," he said, wrinkling his nose in an expression that Laurent found adorable. "Also I have my ass open, thanks to you," he said, standing up and heading to the bathroom. Laurent responded with a loud laugh.</p><p>When Damen came out of the shower, Laurent had dressed himself, and in him he saw the beautiful man who had caught his attention so much the previous evening, almost untouchable. It wasn't, though, because Damen had done it, he had touched him in such an intimate way that he could never go back even if he wanted.</p><p>"Are you leaving?" he asked, trying to mask his disappointment. He knew they couldn't be together forever, but Damen still wanted him for himself.</p><p>"Yes, I--" Laurent seemed undecided. "I must go back. My brother is going to panic because I haven't come home yet, and then I have to go to work," he said, without looking at him. Damen felt his heart break.</p><p>"Laurent," he began, but the other shook his head. </p><p>"Damianos, you know we can't continue," he said, in a low voice, almost choked.</p><p>"Damen," he replied. "Call me Damen,"</p><p>Laurent did not answer, but looked at him with a wounded look, as if reality had crushed down on him all at once in that moment. The truth was that there would be no future for them.</p><p>"Laurent, please, don't- I don't want to let you go forever. I don't ask to-- to have this again. I just want to get to know you, be your friend, "</p><p>"You know you're always going to want something more if we keep seeing each other," Laurent said, and he began to walk out of the room towards the front door.</p><p>"Laurent, Laurent wait, please," he said, taking him by the hand and stopping him. "Okay, all right. All right, just... give me one last kiss, that's all I'm asking you."</p><p>Laurent stood still for a moment, but then turned, his eyes closed, and Damen swallowed the knot in his throat, and pressed his lips on his, clutching him tightly.<br/>
It was a desperate but delicate kiss, reflecting all the emotions that bubbled in Damen's chest, and in Laurent's, even though he tried to be detached. Damen stroked his soft hair, squeezed his hips, and when their lips parted, Damen refused to let him go immediately, and held him close to himself, sinking his face into his neck.</p><p>"Damen..." whispered Laurent, stroking his damp curls. In his voice there was something like pity, but also pain.</p><p>"You're the best thing that's happened to me in the last year, Laurent. If the world wasn't the way it is, I would have loved to get to know you." he said, and let him go.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Damen," Laurent said, and disappeared.</p>
<hr/><p>Damen locked the door and returned to the room, throwing himself on the bed and closing his eyes. The pillow still smelled like Laurent, and the air was permeated by a strong smell of sex, and alpha pheromones. Damen felt stupid, because for the first time in a long time he was feeling something intense, something he wanted to chase, but he couldn't. Nikandros had always told him that he fell in love too easily, but this time... this time it was different, he was <i>so sure</i>.<br/>
Damen screamed in the pillow, cursing, until his throat hurt, and closed his eyes, hoping that a few more hours of sleep would make him stop thinking about the man he could not have.</p>
<hr/><p>Laurent opened the front door and leaned against the heavy wood, sighing. As soon as he locked the door, his brother peeped into the entrance, and Laurent sighed again, having hoped he would not be home.</p><p>"Laurent!" he yelled, approaching him quickly.</p><p>"Good morning, Auguste," he replied, pretending nothing happened, taking off his jacket and shoes and storing them neatly.</p><p>"Do you have any idea what time it is? How worried I was?"</p><p>Laurent looked up. "I'm 24, Auguste, I haven't had a curfew in a long time."</p><p>"Of course-- that's not the point! Yesterday you left in a sudden and you have never been out at night without texting me. I've called you a thousand times, but you never answered."</p><p>Laurent moved to check his phone but found it in no pocket. He cursed mentally, before shrugging his shoulders. "I lost it," he said simply, climbing the stairs, wishing he could sink into a hot bath and avoid the inevitable questions of Auguste.</p><p>"What? Laurent, is everything ok?"</p><p>"Of course, Auguste, it's not a big deal. Later we could try to call to see if anyone found it," he replied, though he knew exactly where it was. In a place where he should never set foot again. </p><p>"Laurent..." his brother sighed, realizing that there was something Laurent was not telling him.</p><p>"It's all right, Auguste, really..." he said, but his voice betrayed him. He cleared his voice, deciding to tell him a half-truth. "I've been with someone, but it didn't work. That's all."</p><p>Auguste stared at him for a few seconds, before hugging him. Laurent leaned on him, letting his warmth envelop him. "I'm sorry," he simply said, before letting him go.</p><p>Laurent went up the stairs, locking himself in the bathroom. "Yeah, me too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>